


September Prompts

by ObsidianWings_666



Series: September Prompts [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianWings_666/pseuds/ObsidianWings_666
Summary: A smattering of prompts based on the September challenges floating around Twitter





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Joce for making this at all possible!

“I’m so hungry it’s insane! I’m hangry, Kirstie, hurry up!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Slow your roll there, Scotty boy, no need to be running down the road before the cars even in drive!” 

Scott, or Scotty to close friends, just continued to bounce anxiously in the passenger seat, silently, or not so silently, fuming over Kirstie’s supposed lack of motivation that morning. If they didn’t get moving quickly, his friend wouldn't be there anymore and he’d have to wait another two weeks before his schedule was clear again! 

But oh he was so hungry! This extra fifteen minutes to a location farther across the city was really killer on his mood and stomach, which growled in anger over Scott’s continued ignorance. Of course, this was par for the course for Scott as an oversized giant of a boy with an appetite to match, and his friends’ daily struggle was keeping him from getting too hungry at all times. It was a task few were able to fulfill. 

Usually Kirstie was the best at taking care of Scott’s insatiable stomach, due to her having known him for the longest out of all his friends. She kept snacks in her purse just for this kind of situation actually. 

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an apple and tossed it to Scott with a quick “Catch!” as his only warning. 

Scott, because he was a giant ball of goof, could only flail his ungainly arms around in surprise, dropping the apple before he could get a solid grip on it. 

“Kirstie, a little warning would be nice, you know how terrible my hand-eye coordination is,” Scott whined while he grudgingly brushed off the apple and took a large bite. 

Kirstie only huffed out a frustrated breath, rolling her eyes at the giant drama queen in the passenger seat. She couldn’t believe that Scott had managed to convince her to drive an extra fifteen minutes to get her morning coffee just because the barista was cute. 

And yes, Scott had described the cutie as “Literally the most gorgeous person to ever walk on two skinny twigs. He has eyes like melted pools of caramel. I drown in them every single time I catch his eye and then I lose my train of thought and then I start rambling on about the Irish Potato Famine!” 

Kirstie just rolled her eyes again. Yep, definitely going to be a long day. Looking over at the now sullen and moping Scott, Kirstie asked, “Hey sweetie, so who is it that we’re going to meet today?” 

And, like the sun peeking out from behind stormy clouds, Scott broke out into a giant grin, his eyes started to sparkle and he said reverently, “Mitch.”


	2. Knife

Mitch danced on the knife-point of pain. On one side was too much, drowning his senses and burying him alive. On the other side of the blade, just a simple step away was perfection. To dance along the edge though, now that was the tightrope act. 

To fall over the side and succumb to the pain. To allow the nerve endings already screaming for mercy to finally short like burnt out electrical sockets, frying his body from the inside out. Pop goes the Mitchy. 

Oh but to dance over to the heavenly relief. To pass the point of no return and dive, never fearing the fall or the landing, just going. Floating with not a care in the world. No clouds to storm, no deadlines to catch, no races to win. He would be free. Freely and truly himself. 

But to get to perfection he waltzed along the tightrope, danced around the ditches, and skittered through the final blows raining down upon him until, finally, it was there. And he was home. 

 

Scott stopped, watching as Mitch, a paradox even in the throes of pain tinged pleasure, seemed to at once separate and sink further into his own skin. He ran his hand gently down his trembling spine, stroking the curves and bumps until he reached the nape of his neck. Curling his hand gently Scott cradled Mitch’s head as he leaned backwards whispering gently into his hair, “I’ve got you baby boy.”


	3. Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many many thanks to my lovely beta Joce who gave me the confidence to post this with her witty commentary and enthusiasms for all things fandom/nerdy/wordy!

Scott looked longingly at the picture clutched tightly in his fist. Even miles away, covered in sand and choking on the fumes from tanks, he couldn’t breathe momentarily upon looking at Mitch’s beautiful smiling face. 

It had always been that way from the very first moment in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when Scott had first realized he was actually obsessed with a tiny little Italian boy who sang like an angel. The feeling hadn’t changed over the last twenty years, only growing stronger and stronger as the boys’ feelings changed towards each other. Sometimes Scott couldn't tell if he loved or hated Mitch but he never once could imagine life without him. 

Being away now, for the second time in only two years was challenging forth both. They had finally gotten over the anxiety of being together, realizing in the end that they shouldn't pass up this chance at true love. The best part in Scott’s opinion was that he got the best of both worlds in being in a relationship with Mitch. He went home to not only his best friend but also the love of his life.

Mitch was a breath of fresh air in the otherwise dry hell that was the desert base Scott was stationed at. He had been there for over two weeks already, with almost four more months to go. Four whole months of separation from his chocolate eyed lover. He honestly could have cried from homesickness. It felt like he was drowning as he looked at the picture Mitch had finally sent him.. Mitch’s stunning face smiled back up at him from the photo, his eyes sparkling and head thrown back like he was laughing at one of Scott’s goofy antics again. Scott remembered acting silly on purpose just to see the delight shine in Mitch’s eyes and to hear his melodious laughter ringing out loud and clear. 

Now though Scott could only remember the sound of Mitch’s laugh and hold onto the picture with all his might. He hadn’t even looked at the rest of the care package Mitch had sent to him, mostly because all he had really wanted was to see his face again, even if it was only a preserved copy with no actual life to it. 

Shaking his head determinedly, wiping away the moisture starting to gather in the corners of his eyes, Scott looked to the medium sized packaging and reached to grab the letter on top. Mitch’s neat scrawl greeted him, warming Scott’s heart with its familiarity. He always liked to tease Mitch that his penmanship was the neatest of all their friends, even Kirstie's. 

Scott,   
I wasn’t sure how to start this first letter out. I guess I’ll start with stay safe and don’t do anything too scarily heroic. I know that you are much braver than I could ever be and that you still will anyways, even if it may lead to your being injured. Just please stay as safe as possible for my sake. I feel selfish to even beg this of you, but Scotty I need you to come back to me and I would love for you to come back safe and sound, all in one piece. I will take you back in any condition though, so don't ever think that I won’t still love you no matter what. 

Okay I’m done with the sappy stuff for right now. I miss you Scotty, in more ways than one. I miss seeing you around the house, cleaning up after you because you are the messiest. I miss rinsing off peanut butter knives and fighting with you over where my bags belong (not on the couch, yes I know. I really just do it to make you frustrated; it’s too cute to pass up). I miss making cute Instagram stories, playing video games that I'm terrible at, and I even miss you complaining about my cold toes in bed. I miss you, my blue eyed goofy Scotty, and I am counting down the days until you return to me. 

Scotty this letter isn't to make you homesick but to remind you of just how much I love you and support you in this quest to help others. I love you for your unselfish desire to heal others, and I love you even more for leaving the comforts of home to fulfill that desire. Now Scott, this wouldn't be much of a letter from your kitten if I didn’t include some more fun. 

Open the rest of the box Scotty, there’s a present inside. 

Scott reached into the rest of the box, unsurprised when he felt a wrapped package. Mitch had sent hims presents last tour of duty as well, just little things that helped Scott to be less homesick. Scott still had the miniature keyboard Mitch had sent over and he played it anytime he had a moment free. The music and familiarity of the keys helped to ease the smothering weight of homesickness that he still carried within him. Re-focusing again, Scott pulled out the wrapped package wondering why it was so soft and small. Unwrapping it slowly and carefully, not wanting to rip whatever was inside, Scott drew in a sharp breath when his fingers touched soft silk and the wrapping paper fell away to reveal light pink panties with white lace around the edges, and a little white bow in the back. Scrambling to grab the letter again Scott continued to read Mitch’ instructions. 

So by now I assume that you have found my surprise. These are your welcome back present. When you come back to me, put these in your left pocket. If they are still in your left pocket when I meet you at the gate, I will know that you are agreeing to play with them. I know how much you enjoyed our texture play last time baby boy, and these will feel so soft against you. It will drive you crazy. 

Wait for me at the gates, my love, and I will take you home, safe and sound in my arms again. 

With all my love,   
Mitch

Scott clutched the silk to his chest, breathing in and out slowly to calm his nerves. This was between him and Mitch only. No one else would ever know. No one else would judge him. Mitch would never. Mitch would only wrap him up in his arms and love him all the more for embracing another part of himself so fully. 

Shoulders pulled back, and new confidence in place Scott wrapped the panties back up in the wrapping paper, careful to re-seal the tape, and tucked them into the trunk at the foot of his bed. For a moment he kneeled in front of the trunk just staring in at the letter and the package, overwhelmed with homesickness and loneliness. But then the alarm sounded, shrilly announcing the arrival of another batch of wounded soldiers, and Scott sprung onto his feet, shutting the lid tightly and grabbing up his gear again. Shouldering his gear Scott fingered the piano in his pocket, fingers automatically playing out a familiar tune. 

“A million miles away but I’m still thinking about my baby” 

It was going to be a long four months, but Scott knew he would make it, just to be back in Mitch’s embrace again.


End file.
